


Reaching a New (T)High

by Maliex



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I have been shamelessly enabled again, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maliex/pseuds/Maliex
Summary: Fluffy but very porny threesome between our favourite boys.  Done for a friend who wanted Steve making a mess of Tony's thighs, with Bucky involved, naturally.Alternatively titled (T)Highs and Lows, because my friends enjoy puns way too much.





	Reaching a New (T)High

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my darling Skye, as ever. Again, the WinterIron discord people shamelessly enable me to write filthy things. This is literally what it says on the tin, please enjoy.
> 
> Could be taken as part of the mega fic I'm working on, but also works as a stand alone.
> 
> Blame others for the titles, weren't not me.

Tony sighs, tilting his head back as Bucky bites along his jaw. “The things you guys do to me,” he mutters. 

“Mm, well, you know doll, how can we resist?” Bucky strokes a hand over his stomach. “You’re fucking gorgeous, Tony.”

“Hell yeah,” says Steve’s voice from somewhere between his legs. “I gotta admit, I love this.”

Firm hands run down his thighs, and Tony twitches, heart rate picking up a notch. 

“I barely have to do anything, and here you are, spreading wide for me.”

Bucky chuckles against Tony’s throat. “Part of that might be due to the way your voice goes when you’re turned on, Stevie. Kinda does things to us.”

Tony tries to nod his agreement, but gets a sharper bite from Bucky. “That might be part of it,” he says, his hand on Bucky’s side coming up to grasp Bucky’s hair. “Might be cos I actually want you to _do_ something instead of just looking, Steve.”

They both laugh, and Steve’s hands settle on his thighs again, giving a light squeeze. “But what if I just want to look, hmm?” He squeezes more firmly. “Just admire the view for a while?”

Tony groans, pushes his hips up. “You’re a fucking sadist.”

Bucky rises up from where he’s tucked against Tony’s side to smirk down at him. “Thought you knew that, doll.” He leans in for a kiss, turning to the side so Steve can watch.

Tony moans as Steve’s hands flex on his thighs again. And then gasps, yelping against Bucky’s mouth when Steve’s teeth sink into the flesh of his thigh. It’s not hard enough to really hurt, still this side of good, and Bucky pulls off to see what’s happened. Tony tries to move, to writhe against Steve’s mouth, but Steve’s hands are solid, keeping him in place.

Bucky’s hand strokes lower over his stomach, teasingly close to where he’s achingly hard. “I think he likes it, Stevie,” he purrs.

Steve hums, and Tony shudders, back arching. He grunts when Steve releases, then again when Steve finds a new spot, sliding his tongue over it, mouthing at it, before biting again. He forces his eyes open to watch Bucky’s face, shivering at the intensity of Bucky’s gaze. “You guys are going to kill me,” he mutters.

Bucky turns to grin at him, hair dishevelled, lips starting to look kiss swollen. “Ah, but you love it, dontcha, doll?” Tony groans as Bucky leans in again, hovering just above him. “You love when we have you like this. When we can just do what we want, and you have to just lie there and take it.”

Tony bites down a moan, trying to arch off the bed as Steve moves higher, gentler with the more sensitive skin, but still oh so good.

“Yeah,” Bucky whispers, voice low and rough. “You look so good like this, all fuckin’ wrecked, all for us.” He leans closer, and Tony licks his lips. “You wanna kiss, doll? You want me?”

“Yes,” he whispers back, voice cracking at Steve licks at the seam between inner thigh and body. “Yes, please Bucky.”

“Good boy,” Bucky murmurs, and crashes down on him.

Tony whimpers as Bucky kisses him ruthlessly, biting his lips, exploring his mouth. It distracts him from Steve, who’s moving his about, repositioning. His legs are lifted, and he can feel the long lines of Steve’s back under his calves. Steve’s hands have shifted to under his thighs, pushing them up, and Tony cries out into the kiss as Steve licks a long stripe right between his legs.

Bucky comes up again, laughing softly, and Tony lifts his hands to try and pull him down again. Bucky catches them both, and shoves them up above Tony’s head. “Oh no you don’t, doll. Said we were going to do what we wanted, didn’t I?”

“Buck, Bucky, please-”

“Hmmm.” Bucky smirks down at him. “Such a pretty fucking picture.” He glances down Tony’s body, and his eyes darken even more as he takes in the view. “And so is that. Wanna see, Tony?”

Tony nods, and Bucky lets his hands up a little. Tony rises up a little, and fuck, it is hot. Steve’s head is between his thighs, the super soldier lying on the bed with Tony’s legs resting on his back. But his head goes lower still, raising Tony’s hips higher, and Tony falls back against the bed with a yell as Steve slips his tongue between Tony’s ass cheeks.

Steve repositions again, moving closer in. His hands move up Tony’s thighs to squeeze at his ass, spreading Tony open. Tony moans, and Bucky comes down again to mouth just behind Tony’s ear.

“You know what’s comin’, doll,” he murmurs “And Steve is so goddamn good at it, ain’t he?”

Tony whimpers in agreement as Steve works closer to Tony’s hole, steady licks and wet kisses. “Buck-”

“Mmhmm. Love it when you say my name when we’re like this. All desperate and broken. Won’t you say Stevie’s name too?”

“Steve!” Tony obliges, and then yells again as Steve bites into the flesh of his ass, sharp and clean. “Oh fuck!”

Bucky nips at his throat, moves back to his ear. “Yeah, see? Do nice things, get nice things in reward.”

Tony’s toes are curling over Steve’s back, and he can’t keep still as Steve finally licks over his rim, quick little licks. “Please please please please!” he chants. “Oh Steve, I can’t-!”

Bucky transfers both Tony’s wrists to one hand, and wraps the other about Tony’s middle, holding him tight to Bucky’s body, pinning him in place. “Oh yeah you can, doll,” he says, and Tony pants for breath, the feeling of being trapped overwhelming his senses.

Then Steve finally _finally_ presses his tongue inside, and Tony yells, wordless. Bucky groans against his ear. “God, I love how I can tell what’s happening just by your reactions. He’s in you, right? Licking up inside of you, tasting you, getting you ready for us to fuck you?”

Tony bites his lips. He’s straining against their hold, but he can’t budge, can’t do a thing but lie there and take it as Steve works his tongue deeper. It’s so fucking filthy, fucking Steve Rogers rimming him, wet and eager, so good. He can feel Steve’s breath, intensely intimate, almost more so than his tongue in Tony’s ass. He’s panting, like Tony is, like Bucky is, hot breath against his ear.

“Come on, doll, you gone quiet. Steve not working hard enough?”

He groans as Steve digs his fingers into his ass, and then cries out when Steve pushes his thumb inside along with his tongue.

“That’s better. No need to hide anymore doll. Tell us how you feel.”

Tony tries to shake his head. “Can’t, can’t can’t can’t, oh god, please, please!”

Bucky hums, kisses behind his ear. “Hey Stevie, he says he can’t. Maybe we should stop.”

Tony snarls as Steve promptly pulls away, grip gentling, leaving Tony wet and empty. “Ya think?” he asks, voice rough. “Seems a shame.”

“You fuckers,” Tony hisses, lifting his head to see Steve’s face between his legs, mouth pink, smeared with saliva, chin gleaming. Steve’s hair is a mess as well, which is the absolute worst, his eyes bright and blue.

“Now that’s not very nice,” Bucky drawls. “You said you can’t.”

He sits up, releasing Tony’s wrists, and Tony lets his head thump back. But he looks up again at the sound of kissing.

Bucky now has a grip in Steve’s hair, is kissing him deep, and Tony can see his own cock twitch at the sight. Steve moans as Bucky slides his tongue into his mouth, and Tony can’t help but echo it.

Bucky pulls away with a satisfied smirk, leaving Steve looking even more wrecked and hazy. “You taste fucking wonderful,” he purrs. He looks back up the bed to meet Tony’s eyes and grins. “Still can’t, doll?”

Tony reaches for him, all fight gone. “Bucky, please,” he says, voice breathy.

Sensing his surrender, Bucky moves back up the bed. “Yeah doll, okay. You wanna be fucked?”

“Yes,” Tony says, pulling Bucky close. “Yes yes, please, want Steve to fuck me, please.”

Bucky glances back at Steve, and Tony only gets a glimpse of Steve starting to move before Bucky leans down to kiss him again. He can taste Steve, taste what Steve was doing, and he presses harder into the kiss, both hands in Bucky’s hair. Bucky hums into the kiss.

They break apart for breath, and Tony tips his head back in invitation. Bucky immediately obliges, kissing down his chin and over his adam’s apple. Tony moans as he feels Steve resettle between his legs, lifting one. He doesn’t have to wait long before Steve’s sliding two slicked up fingers inside him.

Bucky works lower, starts working on hickeys around Tony’s collarbone. Tony’s hands are still in his hair, and Tony has to fight not to tug too hard.

Two fingers soon turn to three, and Tony revels in the stretch. Bucky moves down the bed again, carefully untangling Tony’s fingers from his hair and smiling when Tony whines in protest.

“Just going for a look, doll. I’ll be back, you know I will.”

Tony lets his hands fall to the bed, watches through his lashes as Bucky leans in to watch Steve’s fingers work, Steve pulling at Tony’s leg to give him a better view. Steve looks fucking gorgeous, all that muscle, damp with sweat, flush all down his throat and chest. Bucky takes the time to kiss him while he’s there, and Tony’s lips part as he watches, feeling himself clench down around Steve’s fingers, making Steve groan. Bucky pulls away with a laugh.

“Alright, Stevie, give it to him. You know he likes a little burn.”

Tony spreads his legs, and Steve shuffles closer, withdrawing his fingers. Bucky lies down beside Tony again, up on one arm to watch. Steve hastily slick himself up, fist closing around his cock and stroking, and Tony has to clutch at the sheets at the thought of that inside of him. There’s a quiet ‘fuck’ from Bucky beside him, and he lifts a hand to clutch at Bucky.

Bucky grabs his hand, pulls it up for a kiss. And then Tony’s head goes back again with a shout as he feels Steve’s cock begin to press against him.

“Aw shit, go on Steve, give it to him.”

Steve’s hips jerk, and Tony moans as the head nudges in. It’s so so so good, he wants it, yes!

Steve’s hands are on his thighs again, lifting and spreading them, shuffling in closer so he can slide deeper. Tony shouts again as the head pops in, and he starts to take the full, considerable girth of it. Bucky groans, and Tony cries out as Bucky’s free hand slides between his legs, fingers feeling around where Steve’s still sliding in. “God, that’s fucking hot. You feel it, Tony?”

Tony gasps in response. He’s so stretched full, it’s perfect, and he shivers as Steve finally bottoms out. They both know him by now, know that he doesn’t need any adjustment time, that he likes just simply being fucked, and Steve begins to thrust, deep and hard, and Tony’s crying out with every thrust. Bucky keeps his hand there, fingers resting against Tony’s slick rim, feeling Steve’s cock sliding in and out.

Tony’s cock is leaking against his stomach, and when Steve adjusts angle, it twitches, pulsing pre-cum with Tony’s shout. Bucky twists, still holding Tony’s hand, still feeling them fuck, and manages to lick at the puddle, tongue barely brushing against the head of Tony’s cock. Tony’s free hand comes up to above his head, grabs the pillow as his body tries to arch up.

“You taste so fuckin’ good Tony, all over, fuck!”

Steve leans in, and Bucky swipes his tongue through the puddle of pre-cum before meeting Steve’s kiss, pushing his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Steve moans, shoves himself deeper into Tony, and that, with the kiss, that’s it. Tony yells, body jerking, clamping down around Steve inside him as he comes. His vision sparks, and he shakes through his orgasm, his body drawn tight.

He comes down enough to watch as Steve shudders, hips slamming deep a couple of times, making Tony whimper and shake, and he can feel Steve hit the edge and go over. He makes himself watch as all those muscles flex, feeling Steve’s fingers flex hard on his thighs. He’s gonna be covered in bruises, fucking all over his thighs.

Bucky draws back, looks over them both, eyes bright. “Hot damn, but I do love that. Move it, Stevie.” He pushes at Steve’s chest, and Tony makes a vague noise of complaint as Steve pulls out, leaving him open and empty and slick with spit, lube, and cum. But he knows what’s next, so just lies there and watches as Steve moves to his other side, and Bucky moves to kneel between his legs.

“Hey,” Steve mutters as he leans down for a kiss, and Tony gives him a hazy grin before rising to meet it. Bucky’s hands are smoothing over his thighs now, and Tony makes a soft noise into Steve’s mouth when Bucky’s thumb presses into a bite mark.

“Gorgeous,” Bucky purrs. “You all good for me, doll?”

Steve pulls away, and Tony looks down to nod at Bucky, who’s watching them both with dark eyes. 

“Good,” he says, and without much preamble, pushes his cock inside Tony. It’s easy, Tony still so damn wet, and they both moan. Steve’s hand slides over Tony’s stomach, scooping up the cum, and Tony watches as Steve stares Bucky dead in the eyes and licks it off. Bucky swears in response, shoving himself deeper, and Tony starts to pant again, letting his head fall back against the pillow. He loves being fucked when he’s all ready to go, but he loves this as well. Bucky’s cock (or Steve, either way, he’s not choosy) working in him when he’s been fucked, when he can’t come again, but is all wrecked, damp with sweat, limp after his orgasm. Loves being reduced to just a slick hole for them to get off in. And he knows they love it too, feeling him full of the other’s cum, seeing him like this.

Steve comes in to kiss him again, head to one side for Bucky’s viewing pleasure, and Tony moans at the taste of his cum in Steve’s mouth, at the knowledge of what Steve’s been doing with his mouth. Bucky’s thrusts speed up again, and Tony gasps against Steve’s mouth, cock twitching weakly. It doesn’t take long before Bucky shoves himself deep and stays there. He pulls away to look, sees Bucky’s head tipped back, dog tags framing the long expanse of his throat, skin gleaming with sweat. His stomach muscles twitch as his cock pulses deep inside Tony, and Tony moans for him.

After a moment or two, Bucky’s head comes back down, and he gives Tony a lazy smile. “We all good doll?”

Tony nods, one hand stroking down Steve’s back, and Steve moves round to cuddle up against Tony’s side, rest his head against Tony’s shoulder. “That was hot,” Steve slurs.

Bucky chuckles, cock still buried inside Tony. “Hell yeah. Def gonna have to have a round two in a minute or so.”

Tony groans, flinging his other arm over his eyes, and they both laugh at him.


End file.
